metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
BOTTLE SHIP
The Bottle Ship is referred to as "a decommissioned space facility" in Metroid: Other M.http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/of7lcEBQyssh5y_pITalCVd4mAutD4Yq This "derelict space station" at Cosmos region A47 is the setting of the entire game. Samus enters the station after her gunship receives a distress signal from it codename "Baby's Cry". She explores the ship and encounters the Galactic Federation 07th Platoon. The group defeats the Brug Mass and then splits up to explore the rest of the space station. The Bottle Ship appears to be surrounded by a Hydrogen Gas cloud, with some debris surrounding it, making the station look as if it is destroyed, and effectively adding to the abandoned/derelict atmosphere created by the ship. The ship is later revealed to be a secret bioweapon facility breeding an army modeled after the forces of the Zebesians. The program is under Adam Malkovich's name, though he was not actually involved. The facility eventually abandoned the Space Pirate-inspired army and managed to breed Metroids and a Queen Metroid in Sector Zero instead and interfaced with them via an A.I. in an android body named MB. MB is modeled after Mother Brain and is able to communicate with Metroids through telepathy. Shortly after Samus leaves, the Federation decides to destroy the Bottle Ship. Samus returns to retrieve Adam's helmet, and escapes suitless from the exploding ship. When Samus first met MB (while she posed as Madeline Bergman), she had a vision of weapons being fired at the Bottle Ship, creating a much more violent explosion than what is depicted ingame. Interestingly, this "vision" plays if Samus fails to escape in time. Etymology The Bottle Ship likely refers to a Ship-in-a-bottle which consists of a model vessel assembled in a transparent glass bottle. This could be a reference to the feeling of entrapment or possibly to the mechanical puzzle aspect, in which the initial reaction to the object is a sense of confusion in regard to how the ship could have been placed into the bottle. These are commonly assembled, piece-by-piece, within the pre-made glass container. Or it might also refer to the ship's actual appearance, which is that of a sports or baby's bottle, where the "ringed" section represents the nozzle, and the larger section the container. The Bottle Ship being in the shape of a baby's bottle may also play into the theme of the baby's cry and possibly be a source of irony as the "Baby's Cry" distress signal came from within the baby's own bottle. Biology The Bottle Ship contained numerous species of creature, some encountered by Samus before, while many were new to her. There were also some mechanisms she encountered. *Asborean *Asborean Spawn *Baristute *Brug *Brug Mass *Bull *Cyborg Zebesian *Cyclaw *Desbrachian *Dessgeega *Dragotix *Emperor Brug *FG II-Graham *FG-1000 *Fly Pod *Fumbleye *Fune and Namihe *Geemer *Ghalmanian *Gigafraug *Goyagma *Gripper *Griptian *Groganch *Heat Bull *Himella *Joulion *Keyhunter *King Kihunter *Kyratian *Little Birdie *Mella *Metroid *Mystery Creature *Nightmare *Nova *Poison Gripper *Queen Metroid *RB176 Ferrocrusher *Rage Hand *Reo *Rhedogian *Ridley *Rinka *Sandfang *Sidehopper *Skree *Skultera *Super Kihunter *Super Zebesian *Volfon *Vorash *Waver *Whipvine *Zebesian *Zoomer *Zoro *ULF 37 *ULF 62 *ULF 63 *ULF 64 Areas *Main Sector *Sector Zero *Sector 1 / Biosphere *Sector 2 / Cryosphere *Sector 3 / Pyrosphere *Bioweapon Research Center Trivia *The Bottle Ship bears a resemblance to the derelict G.F.S. Valhalla. *The fact that the Bottle Ship appears to be comprised of sectors mimicking various environments and seems to have been built to hold several species of creature make it seem very similar to the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Other M's sequel, Metroid Fusion. However, unlike the BSL, the Bottle Ship's sectors are simulated and not real environments at all. :*It seems most of these environments were created in the image of places Samus has been before. Anthony even mentions how one area looks strangely similar to the Federation's training grounds. This would make sense as the creatures created in the Bottle Ship were cloned from the DNA of creatures Samus has encountered on her journeys, so a simulation of their home environments would be made in order for them to survive naturally. :*The previously mentioned training grounds could have been designed as an area to test the station's biological weapons. *The shape of the Bottle Ship slightly resembles the design of Samus' Arm Cannon in the original Metroid. *In the Metroid: Other M Art Folio, there are areas referred to as "intentionally flooded." Many fans believed this referred to an aquatic "-sphere" (such as Aquasphere), however, this was proven to be untrue. *The Bottle Ship is the fourth of five space stations to be destroyed, the other four being Frigate Orpheon (although it was technically a spaceship rather than a space station), Oubliette, Ceres Space Colony, and the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. *All of the Bottle Ship's doors are automatic. It shares this trait with Ceres Space Colony. ''Metroid: Other M Art Folio The Bottle Ship ''"A distress signal known as a "Baby's Cry" drew me to this facility, which is listed as decommissioned. Its purpose is shrouded in mystery, although it's clear that its original design was to sustain and study life-forms in a variety of environments. Something has gone terribly wrong in this place." Gallery File:MOM artwork2 low.png|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Bottle_Ship_Derelict.png|The Bottle Ship in space. File:20jllbl.jpg File:Iviet5.jpg Bottle Ship.jpg|Concept art. References es:Nave Botella Category:Space Station Category:Bottle Ship Category:Destroyed Locations